This invention relates to crayons and, more particularly, to crayons having at least three generally planar exterior surfaces and transverse cross-sections containing multiple zones of color, and associated packaging.
There are many examples of writing implements that allow for multiple marking elements, each with a different color, to be housed in the same implement. Examples include pencils with a different colored point at each end, pens containing multiple ink cartridges containing different colored inks whose points can be extended and used at will, and crayons having a transverse circular cross-section with multiple colors radiating outwardly from and running along a centrally disposed longitudinal axis, where the colors are generally transversely equally disposed through the cross section.
Circular crayons containing multiple color zones, however, do not allow for easy, discreet use of the individual colors. As the number of colors in the crayon increases, the exposed surface area of each color decreases. Attempting to press the correct part of the small, curved surface of a round crayon at the correct angle to a surface may be difficult, particularly for young children. Typically, the result of using a round crayon having multiple colors running along a centrally disposed longitudinal axis is an unintentional and unwanted mix of colors, especially when manufacture of these types of crayons result in non-uniform color disbursement through the color zones of the crayon.
Crayons with cylindrical shanks also have the problem of being difficult to handle, and not readily or reliably indexable. Other shapes have been used that are more ergonomic, such as shapes having a triangular or hexagonal transverse cross-section. A further benefit of some of these non-cylindrical instruments that they do not roll as easily. There are some non-cylindrical writing implements that contain multiple colors, including crayons.
When dealing with crayons or other writing implements having transverse cross-sections of shapes other than circles, for example, triangles, rectangles, and so forth, containing multiple colors, the color zones interface along the lines bisecting vertices between interior surfaces. For example, when looking at a transverse cross-section of a triangular crayon containing three colors, the individual colors form isosceles triangles, with the vertex of the obtuse angle of each color meeting in the center of the cross-section. The three vertices of the transverse cross-section of the crayon will each be bisected by the interface of two color zones. Thus, it can be extremely difficult to use an individual color in a configuration such as this, because each vertex, as well as the point of the crayon, is composed of multiple colors.
Crayons with a round transverse cross-section are also an inefficiently packaged product. When placing cylindrical objects into a container with a rectangular transverse cross-section, there is a large amount of interstitial space. Even placing crayons with a transverse cross-section of an equilateral triangle into a container with a rectangular transverse cross-section creates interstitial space, though less than with cylindrical crayons. Also, stacking packages with rectangular transverse cross-sections can result in unstable stacks. Just as bricks are staggered when a building is constructed (bricking), so should rectangular packages of crayons. In some locations where the stacking of packages is utilized, such as in a store selling the packages of crayons, not bricking the packages could result in fallen stacks. Bricking takes quite a bit of time for planning and execution; it is slow; and it is thus costly.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved design for crayons or other writing instruments, such as chalk, containing multiple colors, and improved packaging that can efficiently contain the crayons without being unstable when stacked.